


Your Presence Still Lingers Here And It Won't Leave Me Alone

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Character Death, I'm sorry for writing this, Justlex is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: I will never forget you and I will never forgive myself





	Your Presence Still Lingers Here And It Won't Leave Me Alone

Justin sighed, "Alex, Hannah, I'm sorry. The two of you didn't deserve this. You were two of the nicest people I've ever met. You both had kind hearts and were full of good intentions. But, you know what they say, only the good did young so they don't have to see how cruel the world is. But you two saw, you weren't supposed to but you did. That's why you're gone, so you don't have to experience it sent longer. Because neither of you ever deserved to experience it at all. That's why I'm still here. Because I do deserve to see how cruel the world is. I'm an asshole who has never had any good intentions. You two didn't deserve any of this but I do. Everything that you both went through should've happened to me instead. Fuck, I wish it would've happened to me instead so you two wouldn't have had to go through it. I've fucked up too many times to count and I've ruined lives. I've caused lives to end, your lives to be exact. I'm too late for this, years too late. Everyone else is gone, seeming to have forgotten what happened, I'm the only one still here. I will never forget and I will never forgive myself. I will stay alive and let the guilt eat me because I deserve it. I don't deserve to get out of it, I don't deserve an escape. I deserve to remember what I did for the rest of my life. Living with it all is my punishment and I vow to do that; live. I will not let myself get out of it. I know that somewhere the two of you are together and you can hear what I'm saying. I know that you both probably don't care and just want me to shut up and leave. I will but I will come back. Coming back here brings back all the memories I'll never let myself forget. If I start to forget details I will come back to make myself remember and to relive the horrific moments. I know my words mean nothing but, I'm sorry. I always will be."

Justin left the cemetery, he left the two graves that were side by side. He wished he had a way to go back in time, to stop everything the two had been through but he couldn't. To him he couldn't do anything and all he wanted was death but he wouldn't let himself have it. That was only something the good people got so early on, he wasn't good. He didn't deserve it. 

Not many people heard from him again, some say he did die, probably overdosed, others say he left town and never looked back. They were all wrong because if you went to the cemetery and looked up at the him, you would see him, sitting there in front of two graves. The two graves of the people he helped kill. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this....


End file.
